


Dragged Behind a Horse with No Name

by InsaneAndHappyAboutIt



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Dominance kink, Drunk Sex, M/M, Mindbreak, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence, Voyeurism, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneAndHappyAboutIt/pseuds/InsaneAndHappyAboutIt
Summary: This centers around the time when William is dragging Logan after him while searching for Dolores and it's my take on William's dark change in personality and Logan's decent into madness... Seriously, I wouldn't advice this if you don't have a strong stomach...





	Dragged Behind a Horse with No Name

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, I saw the show and loved it and this is how I show my love apparently... Seriously, this one is fairly messed up so if you don't have a strong stomach I'd advice you to stop here. 
> 
> ENJOY! XD

This was not how it was supposed to happen. The whole situation was fucked to hell and he had no idea how events had spiralled so far out of his control. Sure the team park was intoxicating and he'd seen first-hand how a taste of Westworld could bring about entire identity awakenings but William was taking things too far. Sure the lawless wonderland was designed to make people face who they really were, down to the most deprived depths of their twisted souls, but this was not who William was supposed to be.

Logan fixed his eyes on the back of the man who held the rope, dragging him bound and stumbling behind his horse. He wanted to hate him and some part of him certainly resented the shift in their power dynamic but an even bigger part of him had an illogical respect for the man. He hadn't lied when he'd told William that he'd agreed to his marriage to his sister only because he'd never perceived him as a threat. Apparently he'd been very wrong.

He couldn't lie that he'd always been a little captivated by William's crystalline, blue eyes but he'd chucked it up to nothing more than a silly fascination with the colour. William wasn't his type. He liked it when he was overpowered by his partner, when he could access their feral side and take advantage of it. William was about as feral as a kitten. Or rather, that's what Logan had thought. He'd brought William to Westworld in the hope to at least upgrade the kitten to a house cat but instead he'd ended up with a tiger. Maybe he'd always seen something more in the blue eyes but he'd never allowed himself to entertain the possibility that William, goody-two-shoes William, was stronger in every way than him. Maybe that's why he respected him now even if he was degraded by his future brother-in-law on a daily basis.

Logan hadn't paid attention to his footing and tripped over a rock, going hard on one knee. He yelped in surprise as the sharp rock cut into his flesh and cursed the rope around his wrists which prevented him from cushioning his fall. At this point his knees were covered with a fine network of scars and cuts from all the falls he'd endured. Usually William didn't even look back and dragged him along until Logan managed to unsteadily get back to his feet. Sometimes he was so exhausted William had to literally drag him across the dusty earth for a few feet before he could stand. Logan got up hastily before he realized William had stopped and was looking back at him.

'You're bleeding. You should be more careful with your footing.' That infuriatingly calm voice made Logan see red.

'Fuck you Bill-William. I'm tired.' William smirked and faced front in the saddle once more. It seemed like Logan's little respite was over.

'We'll reach a town by evening.' Logan knew what that meant. He hated himself because he was actually looking forwards to it. He hated a lot of things about himself these days but what he felt for William cut him the deepest.

'Are you going to do the honours this time or am I going to be tossed to the Hosts like a scrap of meat again?' William didn't answer but the silence was all Logan needed to hear.

***

They'd been on the road to fuck knows where for just under a week the first time it happened. Logan had still entertained ideas of superiority back then and he figured his sharp tongue got him into trouble. So what else was new? He'd criticised William for the umpteenth time for his foolish quest. For the love of him Logan simply couldn't figure out why his captor was so obsessed with this Dolores chick. It wasn't like she was the prettiest Host in the world and Logan very much doubted her pussy was magical enough to twist a man up as much as William.

Yeah, he remembered now. He'd called Dolores a manufactured slut who was put in the game to warp his mind like so much wood in the blistering heat and William had snapped. Logan reckoned that was the moment the tiger broke out of its cage and he had only himself to thank. It had been like watching a butterfly emerge from its chrysalis… Only the look of pure fury on William's usually calm face spoke of creatures far more dangerous than butterflies. He looked every bit like a predator and Logan knew he was prey. He felt fear then but it was too late to take it all back. The tiger was on the prowl.

William had dismounted and advanced on Logan with purpose. The latter attempted to back away but he stumbled over his own two boneless feet and fell on his ass. William said nothing, just took his wickedly sharp knife out of its sheath and knelt beside Logan. At first Logan was convinced William would use the weapon to gut him and he raised his hands up to fight or beg, anything that might spare his wretched life, but William pushed his arms away and plunged the knife under Logan's shirt. With a flick of his wrist he sliced the material all the way up and pulled it apart to reveal Logan's trembling chest. At this point Logan was too stunned to struggle, unsure yet of what William planned to do next, but when the knife cut through his belt the severity of his predicament became horrifyingly apparent and he tried to wriggle away.

'I would be still if I were you. Wouldn't want my knife to slip and cut something more than your trousers.' Logan froze, terrified of having his dick chopped off. Normally he would have laughed at such a ridiculous threat, from William of all people, but something in the growling voice warned him this was no idle warning.

'Billy, what are you doing! You're supposed to like that Host right? Do-Dolores? Isn't she the reason why we're wandering the desert? What- What about my sister? You-' William suddenly shoved his neckerchief between Logan's lips, silencing him. Logan couldn't help recalling how he'd done something similar to the other man when the Confederates captured him. It seemed like years passed since then…

'You know what your problem is Logan?' Obviously William didn't expect a reply and Logan didn't hazard one. He stared with wide, fearful eyes up at William as he pulled his trousers off and began unbuckling his own belt. 'You never know when to shut up. You see the line clearly but you just can't help crossing it, can you? It's almost as if you have a self-destructive desire in you. It's almost like you're asking to be taught a lesson.' Logan shook his head weakly, moisture gathering in the corners of his eyes when he saw that William was hard.

'Don't lie to me Logan. I know you better than you think and I know you'll enjoy this. After all, wasn't it you who said you wanted to get fucked up in Westworld?' Logan hadn't meant it like this and William fucking knew it and when he tried to say so all that came out was a muffled moan. Logan attempted to scoot back as he felt the hard head of William's cock nudge against his hole. No fucking way was the guy about to screw him raw and without even the courtesy of some spit as lubricant. Logan had had sex with men before but even for someone like him, who enjoyed a little bit of violence to spice things up, this was too much. He would break but what could he do to prevent that?

It turned out the answer was nothing. He could do nothing. All Logan could do was whimper and scream, the noises muffled and unheard, as William raped him. That first time Logan had cried, the second time too, but by the third time the wells of his eyes were empty. William didn't stop until he passed out. Logan woke up sometime during the night on William's horse, bent over on his stomach with a blanket over his naked body. He glanced surreptitiously ahead and saw William's back as he led the horse by the reigns. Deciding that he wasn't ready to face the man yet, Logan remained deadly silent for once and feigned sleep as he tried to understand what had just happened to him.

***

'Go wash up.' William drew out his knife and Logan held out his hands. While in the past the very sight of the weapon would have filled him with sickening dread, now it was part of their routine. He knew better than to run away even when set loose.

'Yes your royal highness.' William narrowed his eyes and Logan's mouth snapped shut. It was never a good idea to rile the man up when they were alone in a rented brothel room.

'While you do that I'll go get us something to eat and drink. I trust I don't have to remind you not to try anything funny?' Logan curled his lips in disgust but he quickly turned that frown upside down. It wasn't so much a smile as a sneer but it prompted a lazy curve of William's lips.

'Get some good booze will you? You know I perform better when I had some whiskey in me.' Logan was removing his shirt, resisting the urge to rip the buttons apart. He felt like he needed to break something…

'I'll see what I can do.' And with that William, his demented tormentor, was gone and Logan continued undressing like a good little boy following his orders to the letter.

He washed thoroughly and attempted to relax in the tub before William returned. Logan knew he wouldn't get the chance to be alone for a while once they hit the road and he learned to value those brief nightly stops when they reached a town. It was like a reward to him and his weary limbs desperately needed the respite. He inhaled the scent of cheap soap and knew William would appreciate it. He liked it when Logan was fresh and clean and Logan wanted to please him. Why, he had no idea but he figured if he was trapped in this living hell he might as well make his suffering as painless as possible.

He wondered if the Hosts would think the same as him if they could retain their memories. He envied them and their ability to start fresh each day without the burden of their tormented lives hanging above their heads. Lucky sods… How fucked up was this? That he should feel jealous of mindless robots when he'd always seen himself as so much better. But he wasn't, was he? He was just a fuck toy to William now, no better than any of the whores entertaining the human guests in any of the adjacent brothel rooms.

When he heard the door to the room open he knew William was back and he reluctantly got out of the tub and started drying his body. He didn't bother to dress, just wrapped the towel around his waist. He checked his face in the nearby mirror and ran a hand over the fine stubble. William didn't like it when it got too unruly but Logan figured it was alright for now so he didn't bother shaving. He left the bathroom and his dark eyes immediately found the two bottles of rye whiskey on the table. William was sitting in a chair with a glass of his own, watching him with that typical stoicism and Logan glanced at the drink as if asking for permission.

'Go ahead. Drink your fill.' Logan smirked and helped himself to a bottle. He didn't bother with a glass, just tipped the bottle to his lips, taking long thirsty gulps of the numbing poison. He drank with purpose.

'Well at least you went for the good whiskey this time.' Not that it mattered either way to Logan, not anymore. As long as it got him drunk it was all the same shit.

'I suppose you earned it. You've been very docile lately and I believe in rewarding good behaviour.' Logan grit his teeth, barely resisting the urge to throw the bottle at the man.

'I'm not a fucking dog!' William smirked, sipping his drink like a man who had all the time in the world.

'No, that's exactly what you are Logan or haven't you realized your position yet? You're my bitch and it seems to me like you're in heat.' Logan glanced down and realized he was hard. Fuck his traitorous body! He drank some more, until half the contents of the bottle was burning the walls of his insides. His eyes were beginning to blur around the edges and he knew he was well on his way to being blackout drunk. He chuckled without humour and smacked the bottle back on the table.

'So are we going to do this or should I keep drinking until I pass out? You can fuck me when I'm unconscious if you want. I know you like it when I shut up.' Logan gave him a cheeky grin and William just studied him, taking another savouring sip before answering.

'I do like it when you shut up Logan but I don't want you unconscious. That would defeat the purpose.' He began removing his belt with one hand, nice and slowly, noting how Logan's darkened eyes glanced down at his crotch.

'And what purpose is that? To push me into the dirt? To teach me a lesson?' Logan took an eager step towards William. The words coming out of his mouth may be obstinate but his body betrayed his lustful desire. He wanted William to fuck him into oblivion and the whiskey was dulling his mind enough for him not to care how fucked up that was.

'Exactly Logan. I want to teach you a lesson regarding your place. Right now that place is on your knees.' Logan flicked a glance up at William and swallowed audibly when he saw how cold and dark those deceptively blue eyes were.

Logan wished he could say he'd resisted the lewd command but he didn't even hesitate. He dropped down, barely registering the sting of his split knee, and pushed William's trousers the rest of the way to let his prominent erection spring free. Even a programed whore would have shown some constraint but Logan was desperate and well trained by now. He sucked that cock for all he was worth, twisting his tongue and taking it deep down his throat like an expert. This was his favourite part of their illicit activities. It was the only time where he still had some semblance of control, though he knew it was only an illusion, and his blood sparked with triumph when he felt William's hips twitch in response to his ministrations. He was good at this and he knew what William liked. He knew how to bring the man to the edge and he relished the knowledge that nobody else could make William feel this good with their mouth alone. Not even that slut Dolores.

'That's enough.' Logan glanced up in time to see William's hand reach for his wet, black hair and roughly pull his head away. Next thing he knew, Logan was dragged harshly to his feet and shoved on the bed. The towel was ripped away from him and Logan moved back on the bed, spreading his legs wantonly as he watched William undress.

'Fuck me up William. Make me see stars.' Logan grinned, showing his white teeth and began touching himself, too desperate for friction to wait anymore.

'Of course Logan. That's exactly what I intend to do.'

William reached for him and manhandled him on his front. Logan preferred it when he saw the wild look in William's eyes as he lost control but this way was nice too. He raised his ass up, presenting it for the taking and fisted his fingers in the sheets. He groaned when he felt fingers dig into his hips and his hole twitched when he felt something long and hard nudge against it. He'd learned to prepare himself in advance while he washed because he knew William would end up too riled up to wait once they got started. He grinned and licked his lips as he was breached, the breath leaving his lungs with the power of William's snapping hips.

Logan didn't hold back his voice. He didn't see the point in denying he fucking loved being dominated like this and as a bonus, the more he moaned and called William's name the harder he got fucked. If there were any other guests around Logan hoped they didn't think of sleeping because he had no intention of lowering his voice and he reckoned William had no intention of stopping anytime soon.

They fucked countless times, until Logan was raw and spent and physically incapable of keeping his eyes open. William fucked him from behind, from the front and every other way he felt like. Logan's toes were curled and his throat stung from all the yelling and pleading. His skin was on fire and bruises marred his flesh where William had bitten him. He was fairly certain he was bleeding from some of the bites as well but his nerves were too overcharged to pinpoint any one sensation. He was in heaven and in hell simultaneously and he wished he could stay there forever, with one foot in each world.

'Go to sleep Logan. We have a long road ahead of us still.' Logan's eyes were already closed and he was practically out but he thought he felt lips press against his own. The touch was almost gentle but still bruising. It was almost loving but still laced with hate.

When sleep finally claimed him Logan went along willingly, dreading the dusty trudge he'd be subjugated to tomorrow under the cruel burn of the sun, but looking forwards to the next time they reached a settlement.

***

Logan tried to escape only once. It was probably the pinnacle of all his worst decisions ever made. They were on the road for some time, Logan lost count of the days. He was still in his early stages of training and he still entertained ideas of escape. He still held on to the certainty that one of the park's sentries would find them and set him free. Maybe William would get bored of him and cut him loose. He was still naïve back then.

Since the first time William raped him, he'd done it again every couple of days. He allowed Logan long enough for him to heal before he would push him down or up against a tree and ravish him without mercy. Logan had begged and pleaded for him to stop. He'd cried and fought but he was no match for William's ferocity. The man's strength never ceased to surprise him. He'd always thought William was a lanky weakling but that was just another thing he'd been deadly wrong about. All this time he'd been traveling with the devil and he'd never realized it.

The day he attempted to escape he'd decided that he'd had enough. He'd decided that he couldn't take the repeated abuse anymore. Apparently the human body was far more adaptable than that but Logan hadn't known this back then. He'd scanned the path under his feet vigilantly until his eyes fell on what he wanted. He faked a stumble and grabbed the sharp, little rock and hid it between his palms. William hadn't even glanced back. Maybe if he had he would have seen Logan's knowing smirk.

Logan patiently waited until night fall and when he was sure William was asleep he began furiously hacking at the rope with the sharp rock. It wasn't easy with his wrists bound so tightly, to the point where there was just enough blood circulating to his fingertips so they wouldn't go numb, but eventually the rope gave way and his heart skipped a beat at the sudden realization that he was free. As quietly as he could he began walking away, desperately forcing his legs to move slowly and cautiously and not break into a sprint. The last thing he wanted after all that trouble was to fall and wake up William.

Logan held back from running until he couldn't see their camp fire anymore and he was certain he was far away for the night to swallow any sounds he made. He ran like an escaped prisoner. He stumbled and fell at least five times. He nearly twisted his ankle once and he reminded himself to be more cautious from that point forwards. He didn't stop until his legs literally gave up under him and he could see the sunrays rising on the horizon. By now he figured William was awake and looking for him. He hoped the other man would just let him be but he couldn't count on that.

He realized he'd made a mistake by not taking some water with him or food. Fuck, he hadn't even had the sense to bring a weapon! What if he ran into bandits or murderers? Then again, he was willing to take his chances with them rather than William. Besides, the Hosts couldn't harm him. William could and he did. Logan's biggest problem was reaching someone, anyone. He had no idea if he was close to a town but maybe if he kept moving he would come across at least a campfire. Host took guests on expeditions as part of diverse scenarios all the time and surely he would eventually come across one such wandering group.

Logan began losing heart after two days. His lips were so chapped and cracked they split open and bled, the liquid going into his mouth and down his chin. He found no trace of water or food anywhere and he was becoming dangerously dehydrated. Hosts may not be able to kill him but the environment sure could. He began seeing mirages in the distance, the images unbelievably inviting and bitterly fake. He was beginning to lose his grip on reality and he laughed at the absurdity of his soon to be death like a maniac. What else did he have to do? Who was there to judge his insanity?

He collapsed on the burning sand, the choking dust making him cough. His throat hurt and he had no more saliva to wet the dry tunnel. Even if he saw someone in the distance he doubted he had the strength to cry out for help. Three vultures circled up ahead and he wondered if the animals in Westworld could harm him. Once he was dead would they still be unable to hurt him? Technically speaking he wouldn't be a guest any longer, just a corpse. Perhaps his bleached bones would become part of the scenery and he could stay in the hellhole forever. Logan laughed or attempted to laugh at that. It was sort of poetic in a morbidly fascinating way.

'You got further than I thought you would.' Logan turned his head to the side and narrowed his eyes, peering up at the shadow blocking the sun. He didn't recognise him at first and he actually thought it was God or at least an angel. The sun was high in the sky and the light made it seem like the figure had a halo while engulfed in a blinding light.

Logan blinked stupidly and opened his mouth but his tongue was too dry to form words. He felt a hand lift the back of his head up slightly and something was tipped to his lips. Water began filling his mouth and he sputtered, having forgotten for a moment how to swallow. The water stopped and when he stopped coughing it filled his mouth again. This time he drank and swallowed desperately until it was pulled away from him.

'Easy now Logan. You're going to get stomach cramps otherwise and I reckon you're in enough pain without that.' Logan was finally lucid enough to register the voice. He still couldn't see the face of the man, for now he realised this was no angel, but he knew it was William. Logan whimpered.

'Hush now. Get some rest. We'll discuss your punishment when you wake up.'

Logan began shivering despite the heat, realizing how stupid he was to even imagine he could escape the devil himself. He wanted to beg for forgiveness but the ether of unconsciousness reached him first.

***

Logan slowly blinked into wakefulness, seeing nothing but pitch black. He thought it was night at first but even the darkest night wasn't this dark. Then he started panicking, thinking he'd gone blind but a moment later he realized he was just blindfolded. He wanted to remove the cloth from around his eyes but his hands were bound to something unyielding. It took him a minute to realize he was on a bed but he still didn't know how he'd gotten there or where there even was. He took a moment to collect himself and still his drumming heart and during that moment he remembered everything.

He remembered wandering the desert and knocking at death's door. He remembered making peace with his inevitable end. He remembered an angel bringing him back from the brink. William. When that realization settled in his mind went numb with wild panic. His heart was beating too fast again and he could hear the pulse of his blood in his ears. Cold sweat peppered his forehead and a drop ran down his cheek, or maybe it was a tear?

'How are you feeling Logan?' Logan jumped violently at the sound. How long had William been there? His voice sounded very close, as if he was standing or sitting right next to him.

'Where am I?! Let me go!' Logan yanked desperately at his bonds but all that did was hurt his wrists. His fingers were trembling.

'You're in the closest town. Believe it or not you were half a day's march from it when you collapsed. So close yet so far away and if that doesn't speak volumes to the human condition then I don't know what does.'

'You knew…. You knew!….' Logan felt nauseous.

'About your escape attempt? Of course I knew Logan. You're not half as sneaky as you think my friend. I've been following you and I have to say, I was impressed with you. I would have expected you to give up after the first day.' Logan felt hot rage shove the panic out of his mind.

'You fucker! You had no intention of ever letting me escape! You fucking asshole! Would you have even let me near the town if I'd managed to reach it?!' William was silent for a moment and Logan heard a sipping sound. He figured the man was enjoying a languid drink and he desperately wished he could grab the glass from between his fingers and smash it across his face.

'No. I would have captured you before you met anyone. I'm not much of a sharer, never have been.' Logan wished he could pinpoint William's position for sure so he could spit at him.

'I'm not a thing for you to share! If you knew where I was then why didn't you catch me sooner? Why did you let me suffer?! Did it make you happy, you sick pervert!' A sharp slap set his cheek on fire and Logan was stunned.

'I understand you're upset Logan but let's watch the language alright? If I'd reached you sooner than you wouldn't have learned anything from the experience. You would have just tried to escape again and wasted more of my time with your nonsense. This way, I think you learned a valuable lesson. And yes, I did enjoy seeing you slowly lose your grip on reality. I especially liked when you laughed as you stared death in the eyes. Very impressive.'

'Fuck you Billy…' Another slap across the same cheek.

'I thought I told you to call me William. If you learn all your lessons this slowly you're not going to have any fun at all.' Logan bit his quivering bottom lip and swallowed down the insult he was about to throw at the man. In truth he was too scared to cross William any further and the scarce courage born of his rage was all tapped out.

'Sorry…'

'Very good. Try not to let it happen again.' Logan said nothing. 'Now, about your punishment.' The man on the bed startled.

'Punishment? Wasn't me nearly dying punishment enough?!' He sounded desperate because he was.

'I had nothing to do with that Logan. If anything I let you experience your escape as a reward. You didn't want me to find you and drag you back by the neck, did you? No, your punishment for attempting escape will happen now. Don't worry though, when I say punishment I'm being a little misgiving. You'll probably enjoy this if you let yourself be honest for once in your life.'

'That's rich coming from you. What happened to the stoic accountant crap Mr. Honest?' He heard William chuckle and then there was a snap of fingers and a door opened. Logan heard steps, at least three sets of them but there could have been more, come towards him. His heart shrank in fear.

'I've asked those gentlemen here to assist me in teaching you a lesson. They'll pass you around and screw your brains out until you're as used as any whore in this world. You liked having sex with multiple partners before, right? Try to enjoy this.' Logan's eyes moved wildly inside his skull but he couldn't see anything past the blindfold.

'William please don't! I'll never do it again! I'll be good, so please…' Even as he was begging, hands were reaching for his legs, his thighs and his hips. His legs were pushed apart and Logan felt the bed dip under added weight. He only now realized that he was naked and he suddenly had the urge to cover himself and hide under the sheets.

'It's too late for that. Now stop whining and let me enjoy the show.'

It happened exactly as William had said. The faceless men took turns with him, each one fucking him with wild abandon. Logan counted four different people, or were they Hosts, but he was fucked more than that. After they each had a turn they started all over again and somewhere along the way Logan's cries became moans. William was right about one thing, he did enjoy sex with multiple partners. Logan had always prided himself on his stamina and he was apparently going to have to use every last drop of it before he was done for the night.

The men didn't talk which made Logan think they were Hosts and they had excellent technique. None of them were clumsy or sloppy and once Logan decided there was no point in resisting and chose to embrace the pleasure rather than the pain he was immensely grateful for that. The thought of William watching all of this turned him on like crazy. He called William's name, his brain fogged by intense pleasure, and came for the third time while picturing the man above him was the dirty blond accountant with the icy blue eyes.

'Leave us.' Logan was semi-hard when William spoke and he mewled when the cock was pulled out of him. Judging by how hard it had been Logan knew those had to be Hosts. Any human man wouldn't silently walk away with an erection that size before achieving some satisfaction.

'What's the matter William? Tired of only looking?' Logan laughed, oddly thrilled. He felt like he'd been reborn or something. The moment he let go of his fear and decided to go along with all this fucked up insanity which apparently was his life now, he began feeling like his old self again. He felt like the Logan who first came to Westworld for the whores and the drink and the lack of morality. He felt fucking free!

'You seem like you're in a good mood. Usually you're begging for me to stop long before this point.' Logan giggled, like a fucking school girls, and stretched his legs wildly apart. It was an open invitation and he heard the rustle of clothes as William undressed.

'Maybe I just decided to listen to you and stop fighting my nature. Maybe I'm just a whore and I'm having the time of my fucking life. Or maybe I just went crazy and I can't be bothered to care what you do with me anymore. Isn't that what you wanted to teach me William? Did I pass your fucking class teacher?' William was between his legs and Logan gasped, still grinning, when the man pushed inside him.

'With flying colours. Are you ready to see the reality of your situation?' Logan gasped as William thrust inside him. His cock was so much better than the Hosts'. He didn't know why but it just was and Logan's hips strived to meet the thrusts each and every time.

'Yes! Oh fuck yes!' William pulled the blindfold away and the sudden exposure to light disorientated Logan for a brief moment but after a handful of blinks he focused his attention on the other man's face and licked his lips suggestively. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh ricocheted around the thin walls and Logan hoped there were people listening. They should hear what real hate sex sounded like. It was intoxicating. Logan tugged at the rope still holding him fastened to the bedpost. He wanted to reach for William. He wanted to feel more of him across his skin until they were practically one.

'If I remove that will try to run away again?' William sounded serious but there was a twinkle of amusement in his eyes and Logan shook his head without hesitation. He'd finally learned his place and as messed up as it was, he was fine with being dragged behind William's horse to the edge of this world.

William didn't stop fucking him as he grabbed his knife, which was placed within reach and leaned over Logan to cut the rope. As soon as he was free, Logan reached for William's neck and shoulders and pulled him down against him. His mouth opened and accepted the dominating tongue as he moaned every time William pushed against his prostate. Logan was gasping for air, never quite feeling like he got enough to fully fill his lungs. He twisted his fingers in William's hair, pulling a little and smirking when that prompted and exceptionally hard snap of William's hips.

Suddenly William pulled away from Logan's embrace but before the other man had a chance to complain he was pulled up and onto William's lap. Logan hugged his legs as tightly as he could around the small of William's back, digging his heels into the man's side, and locked his arms around his shoulders. His nails left scratches but they were nothing compared to the welts on his own shoulder blades and ass as William dug into him as if he intended to peel his skin clean off his bones. Logan screamed in delight when William closed his teeth around a patch of flesh on his neck, right beside his jugular. If William applied just enough pressure he could cut the vain and kill him right there and then. The notion sent Logan over the edge and he came harder than he'd ever done in his life.

Logan's orgasm was so intense it knocked him right the fuck out and his forehead fell heavily on William's shoulders while his arms went limp, draped across the man's solid back. He sort of felt William thrust inside him a handful of time more before his head hit the pillow. The next morning was the first time Logan woke up beside William, untied and satisfied but in some considerable pain. His captor was asleep and he had every opportunity to sneak away. He was even in a town with other guests where he could surely find help but he went right back to sleep instead.

***

'We're nearly at the end of our journey together.' At first Logan hadn't even registered that William spoke. He stopped washing and looked at him.

'What?' William studied Logan from the edge of the pond as he stretched on his forearms, letting the sun dry his skin. They stumbled upon a rare oasis in the desert which was a pretty nice find considering they hadn't seen a trace of human life for day. Logan was grateful to get rid of the dark grime which settled over his skin courtesy of the dust, heat and his own sweat.

'I said, we're nearly at the end. You must have noticed the lack of towns or people, Hosts or otherwise. Even the animals are becoming sparser. I think we're nearly at the edge of the world.' Logan turned to face William, resting his arms on the bank. The grass was lush under his touch. He hadn't seen verdant vegetation like this since he'd entered Westworld. It was almost like an Eden in hell.

'So what does that mean? Are we turning back? Are you finally giving up on your ridiculous quest to find that Host girl?' William sighed and got to his feet.

'You're not listening Logan, but then again you were never good at doing that. We are going nowhere. I am going to keep looking for Dolores on my own from this point on.' William walked back into the pond and Logan turned so he was constantly facing the other man. He tried to keep the disdain from showing on his face but he knew he'd failed miserably.

'What about me?...' His voice sounded pathetic even to his own ears. William regarded him calmly before caressing his cheek. Logan leaned into the touch. Such displays of open affection were as rare as water in the desert.

'I'm going to bind you to my horse's saddle and send you over the edge. If you survive, I'll see you out there. If you die, I'll make sure your family mourns your untimely passing.' Logan should have been shocked but he found himself openly amused.

'What are you going to do after you leave Westworld? You know you can't stay here forever, right? Even if you find your wayward maiden.' William smiled sadly and traced Logan's jawline with a finger before he moved that same finger across his bottom lip. Logan flicked his tongue out and sucked the digit into his mouth.

'I intend to marry your sister and take over your share of the company. I want to become intimately involved with the running of this world, now more than ever.' Logan let the finger drop out of his mouth.

'You can't hurt my sister.' William saw a fire he'd thought extinguished roar to life in the depths of Logan's dark eyes. So the man had some redeeming values after all…

'Of course I won't hurt her. William only lives in Westworld. She'll only get to know Billy.' Logan grinned. He was perfectly satisfied with that explanation and secretly relieved. William was his and his alone.

'That's good to hear.'

'But I am going to hurt you Logan.' Logan's eyes glazed over with yearning.

'Yes. Take all your frustration out on me and make it good will you, since it might be the last time and all.'

William grabbed his shoulder and turned him around, a possessive growl pushing past his clenched teeth. Logan bent over the earth and gripped at the blades of grass, uprooting most of them. His eyes fell on his wrists and the deep scars left there by the constant rope burns. Even after he'd embraced his new lot in life, William still insisted on binding his wrists with rope and dragging him behind his horse. He figured it was some sort of power trip for the guy but Logan wasn't complaining. It was a small price to pay for being satisfied the way he was by William on a much more regular basis now.

Logan groaned when William was inside him. He'd been painfully aroused since the moment William undressed and entered the pond to wash. Logan had followed but the sight of William running his hands over his own body was far too distracting for him to do little more than watch. It didn't seem to bother the other man though and Logan had to bite back a plea when William finished and got out. He knew they would fuck in due course but waiting was the hardest part.

While he was washing and William was watching his every movement attentively, he'd told Logan to stretch himself open. Another man with some shame still left in them, would have blown a fuse at that but Logan had no such problem. He put on a show for William, letting the other man know exactly how much he hungered for something bigger than his own fingers. Now he finally got what he wanted and he pushed gratefully against William's thrusting pelvis. The sensation of water filling him up alongside William's member was strange but pleasant.

'William… William…William!...' Logan chanted the name like a mantra.

'That's it Logan. Call out my name more. Let me hear your sweet voice twisted by sinful lust.' Logan moaned loudly at that. He wasn't one to disappoint in such matters.

William reached around Logan and grasped his erection in one hand. It didn't take much effort on his behalf to make Logan cum after that but if the man thought that was it he was pleasantly disappointed. William turned him around and crushed their lips together, kissing Logan for all he was work like he sought to swallow up his soul. By the time they parted Logan was seeing stars. He was even a little delirious from lack of oxygen but his senses slammed back home when William used that surprising strength of his to lift Logan and press him against the wet earth. The edge of the bank rose just above the small of Logan's back and the position was slightly uncomfortable but it was chopped liver compared to the feel of William's cock slamming inside him like it belonged there.

William sucked on a nipple, rolling it between his lips until it was nice and hard. He bit it gently, aware it was one of Logan's most sensitive areas. Who would have guessed the man had such susceptible erogenous zones, so tender as to almost be painful. It was almost endearing but Logan was there for the hurt so William didn't hold back. Logan yelled when teeth clamped on the sore nubbin and his hands found their way to William's sleek strands of hair. He pulled the man's head back so he could lean down for a kiss and he tasted blood on the tip of William's tongue. There was something seriously wrong with both of them since it looked like the taste inflamed both their arousal and William slammed into Logan with almost superhuman strength.

Logan felt a sharp sting on his bottom lip and realized William bit him, prompting more blood to coat their tongues. They fucked like they were saying goodbye because that was exactly the case. They fucked until neither one of them had anything left to say with their bodies. They fucked until their primal urges for one another were completely satiated. When William was done with him, Logan was boneless and had William not shoved him onto dry land he probably would have drowned. That would have been a sorry ending to their little saga.

They languished in the afternoon heat until they were dry and recharged enough to move. William was naturally good to go first but he dressed and rested his back against the solid trunk of a tree while Logan rested. He was the one who would need all his strength after all. When Logan couldn't take the silence any longer he got up and reached for his clothes.

'Don't bother. You won't need clothes where you're going.' Logan quirked an eyebrow at William but withdrew his hand.

'And where am I going? Please do enlighten me.' William grinned in that deliberately cryptic way which only started happening after his inner tiger escaped its cage. It sent shivers down Logan's spine and not all of them were from arousal or from the sudden chill in the air.

'Why Logan, you're going to meet your maker.'


End file.
